Without The Complexities
by capricious insanity
Summary: Seiya is sent to another universe, in a different time and space, years before meeting Usagi. Reborn without any past lives, they live normal and lead different lives. Will their destinies be intertwined his time? Or will the love remain unrequited?


**Without the complexities**

**Cha-11 now under Erise**

**Prologue**

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Seven agonizingly grey years have passed since they've left earth. All the colors of her life had left her and stayed with the princess she can never have.

Painful, but needed, she moved on in her own way, And has been married for four years to a woman that came from Kakyuu and Galaxia's love and strength during the soldiers' search for Kakyuu.

Yukai.

She knew very well that Seiya would never love anyone else like she loves her… and yet… she can't help but stay and live with the fact… that no matter how long… no matter what changes… that love for her will always be the one remaining constant.

Matted lashes slowly fluttered open, giving sight to a pair of lavender eyes. No morning ray greeted her sleepy eyes from the windows, only the bittersweet greeting of the vast midnight sky from the open doors of the balcony.

Her right hand tenderly grazed the empty space beside her. It was cold.

In all the nights she has slept on their bed, never, not even once has she ever woken up with Seiya besides her.

It was never warm.

Scrubbing the sleep from her eyes, she groggily stood up, the lace strap of her peignoir falling from her left shoulder as she balanced herself.

"Seiya-sama…"

Slipping her cold feet into her even colder slippers, the heels softly clacked against the marble floor. The small body headed towards the midnight breeze that caressed her alabaster skin.

She saw the light hairs rise on her skin.

Has she always been this pale?

As she reached the giant frames, she saw her reflection in one of the many glass windows.

And how she hated everything she saw.

Maroon locks brushed her back as she continued to move towards the balcony.

If only she had been blessed with sunflower hair instead, and azure orbs in place of lavender ones. Had she only been created from her image, maybe Seiya would have tried to love her.

She would have at least tried.

Try.

Was that so difficult?

Was that beyond impossible?

Is she someone not worthy of even a half quarter of her love?

But she could blame no one but herself.

She was the one who loved her, the one who proposed and begged.

Every suffering from this pointless marriage… she rightfully deserved.

"Seiya-sama…"

She said in a tone no louder than the rustling of tiny leaves.

And there stood the Tree of life in her Eden, the core of her soul and the blood of her heart.

Her back faced her, her hands occupied on a certain object she never failed to worship every night since she last saw her.

Without even noticing it, she was already inches from the middle of her back, because hat was the only part her heaight could reach.

The soft and slender back that faced her more than Seiya's face did. The only part of her she always sees before sleep takes her in.

"Seiya-sama…"

She didn't even move to acknowledge her, and kept her loving gaze on the frame. She never tried to hide.

"I thought you wanted to sleep?"

She asked without thought. Her gaze need not wonder to view the image the glass frame contained.

"I couldn't sleep."

That was always her simple reply. It was short and void of any emotion. And it always hurt her inside. She shouldn't have asked. She knew what Seiya was going to say and how she was going to say it. But she always hoped for a miracle. That maybe, if she tried hard enough, her voice would change. Her voice would somehow resemble the one she used when she referred to her. That she wouldn't be holding her picture in her hands anymore. That she would forget, even just a little.

"You should come in, it's getting colder. You might get sick."

"Later."

But later never came. And it will never come. Not in seven years and not in seven hundred years.

It broke her even more inside to admit this. It shredded her heart into missing pieces. And unlike Seiya's princess, someone would forget her.

She couldn't help but stare as well into the immaculate photograph.

The princess of the silver millennium, the most powerful of all and the most loved wife of prince Mamoru.

Tsukino Usagi.

With uncertainty, she lightly took hold of the cloth of Seiya's shirt, being very careful not to actually touch her flesh.

"Please."

Seiya absent-mindedly nodded and placed the frame down on the table.

"Okay. Let's go in."

She placed her arm around Yukai's narrow shoulders, warmth emanating from him.

And in her eyes she saw not her reflection, but of the moon princess'.

She held her as she had held her. She never forgot her face, she never forgot her voice, her smile… her everything.

But if she were to disappear this very moment, with all the certainty in the world, she was positive… she'd forget she ever existed.

As her teary lavender eyes watched her lay down to dream more of her beloved, her decision strengthened even more.

A life without her love caused her greater pain than she will ever feel.

And so, a sacrifice must be made, for the sake of the person she has ever and will always love… no matter what becomes of her.

She gracefully lied on the bed, turning to her side so her back faced hYukai. Before Seiya could fall asleep, she asked the last question she would ever ask.

"Seiya-sama."

"Yes?"

"If you could turn back…"

She agonizingly began. Even without her speaking, she knew very well everything that would leave her mouth.

"What?"

"Time."

She drawled on, trying to make the conversation last a bit.

"Where would you be and what would you do?"

The words managed to leave her quivering lips. This is the last time she'll ever hear her precious Seiya's voice.

Even without asking, she knew what the answer would be.

"I'd be on earth, years before Usagi ever met Mamoru."

"Wouldn't that be messing up the future? And wouldn't you have any future at all?"

To this she gave a bitter laugh.

"I was a man when I lived on earth. And i wouldn't be messing up the future in a different time and universe."

"Oh."

She never knew that.

"Then… is that your heart's desire?"

"Taiki and Yaten will probably kill me for this… but that's the only wish I have and I'd give up everything for it."

"Thank you Seiya-san."

And she said no more and finally slept.

Yukai walked back to the balcony, to where the treasure frame stood and gingerly held it in her hands.

Tiny transparent tears plummeted one after another on the glass cover, blurring the image of Usagi.

Seiya had managed to take this without her notice, one time when he had brought a camera.

Usagi was wearing her school uniform, her eyes not really looking at anything as she was tying her left bun.

"Usagi-sama…"

She pressed the frame to her bosom, gently falling on her knees on the freezing marble floor.

"Please love Seiya this time."

The clouds turned a teary shade of grey.

"Please make them destined for each other."

Her soft sobs shook her frail body. Rain resembling Yukai's tears began to fall, drenching Yukai in a few moments.

"Please make them normal human beings."

Yukai began to glow crimson red, her entire body turning translucent. This was it, there was no turning back. This was it, her first and last sacrifice, her ultimate act of love.

"Please, Mother Galaxia, Mother Kakyuu…"

Tiny red sparks emerged from her and flew up to the sky until she completely disappeared, leaving the sky crying crimson tears.

And then, a bright red flash engulfed universes, taking Seiya and placing her in a different time and space.

A life for a life.

A love for a love.

This is where the story begins.


End file.
